If I should lose your love
by ljgeekgirl
Summary: With help from his friends and those around them can Jacob make Bella realise what it would be like to lose his love for her and what it would be like without him in her life.
1. So you choose him...

If I should lose your love

So back to the world of writing fanfiction, I thought iv read enough now time to write it again. The last time I wrote it was probably about 10/11 years ago. Yes, I'm old and still reading fanfic.

You know the gist, I don't own twilight it's not mine Bella isn't mine Jake isn't mine Edward and anyone else you recognise isn't mine. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers. This is Team Jacob, iv never been a fan of Eddy sorry I just believe she deserved a chance at life.

Bella POV

"So you chose the leeches then Bella?"

I looked into his brown eyes, trailed my eyes down to his angry mouth, I couldn't help but linger at his lips wondering what he'd taste like…..wait no this is Jake I'm thinking about here he's my best friend, we grew up together, there's no way I could possibly have any feelings for him.

I tried hard to look at the floor but all I could see was his beautiful russet chest and feel the warmth radiating off him when did I even get this close to him? I looked back up to his face I could see the unshed tears in his eyes and before I knew it my hands had cupped his face, he closed his eyes sighed and said "leave now Bella"

I was floored I didn't expect that reaction at all.

He walked out of the Taj not looking back at me and I fell to my knees my heart beating like crazy, what just happened...why did he do that…

I sat on that floor for what felt like hours, Had choosing the Cullen's, Choosing Edward, Did it make me lose his love.


	2. Make you feel my love

Chapter 2

I don't own any of this its all Stephanie Meyers, I do however own my imagination.

A few months earlier

Jake POV.

I'd got to the first beach after running with Embry, Quil and Seth, and that's when I saw her. She sat on the blanket she'd brought with her, brushing the long brown locks out of her face as she read her book muttering to herself how she forgot a hair tie and how she should have known it would be windy it is the beach, after all, smiling to myself I thought about everything that had gone on between us recently. Me pulling her out of her sadness after the Cullens abandoned her, Her being here for me when I phased standing up for me against Sam and Paul which earned her a place in our group, the inner circle which she liked to call even though she wasn't an imprint...I shuddered at the thought.

I was suddenly brought attention to a hand on my arm "Jake, why are you standing here staring at the sea? Did you not want the food I brought us?" I looked at her big brown eyes and furrowed brow laughing to myself "Bells you know nothing comes between me and food right?" She shook her head and strode back over to the blanket and started taking food out of the bag she had brought with her. there was sandwiches, crisps, pies, strawberries and way more than I could believe. I sat down and began to tuck in while saying thank you in between bites. She was watching how much I was consuming in one go "sheesh Jacob Black how can you eat so much, id look like an elephant if I ate that much" I swallowed the sandwich id been chewing grabbed one of the bottles of water guzzled it down, she was looking at the sand sadly playing with it. "Bells, are you sure you're okay" she looked at me with tears brimming her eyes, I moved over to her side not knowing what to say, I just wish she would get over the leeches all they did for her was enthrall her and draw her into their dark cold dangerous world why couldn't she see that I could give her so much more, she could live for Charlie, for her friends, for the future husband and children she could have, she could go to college make something of herself she was so smart….just not when it came to Edward. I felt myself shaking and look down at Bella and sighed pushed my feelings back and gave her the biggest smile I could muster up, I could have sworn a pink blush creeping across her cheeks as she coughed and started to pack up the picnic.

I was never going to get through to her, despite how much I could give her…..Id just have to make her see and I knew just how to do it!


	3. Plans and Muffins

Chapter 3

I own nothing except my thoughts of Jacob (he's totally legal now)

Sorry for my long chapter

I tried my best with spelling and grammar i am only a human running on coffee and lack of sleep haha.

Jake POV

After saying goodbye to Bella that evening, Billy was with the clearwaters. I went straight to my room shoved the clothes off my messy desk found a discarded notebook in the bottom of my school bag, scrambled about for a pen and set about writing my plan, it wasn't to force Bella to love me or make her want me, it was to essentially give her the choice a choice other than Edward. Me and the pack had seen the way she acted with him she was a completely different person! He lured her in with his sickly voice that she had described to her sounded like warm honey but to them it sounded like nails on a chalkboard, they sensed how her heartbeat raced around him Edward had told her it was because she loved him but really they knew different it was the flight or fight response her blood pressure would rise along with her heart beat a response Edward and the Cullens thrived off when she was around until they could go hunting.

The only good ones out of the Cullens were the ones she referred to as Rosalie and Emmett, she had told me all about Rosalie's tragic past and what had happened to her, and how she had fallen in love with Emmett after he had been attacked by a bear, how she craved to give life to a baby of her own and how she longed to have a heartbeat of her own.

I put my head in my hands staring at the ceiling, I needed to break the spell Bella was under and I felt I didn't have a lot of time for some reason. I set about writing my plan and hoped she would realise before it was too late…

Bella POV

I returned from Jakes that night with an uneasy feeling in my stomach like I was causing him pain I knew that smile at the beach wasn't his usual sunny smile there was more to it like he was masking his pain while trying to make me happy.

I knew that look I'd had it a lot since Ed...he left me, why couldn't I heal why couldn't I move on it literally felt like i was trapped in a spell like something had an iron grip around my heart and wasn't letting go no matter how much I wanted to. I walked over to my old computer and decided to write a letter of sorts a letter that would never get sent a letter that would release me from his grasp I only managed to type To Ed...when I felt a stabbing pain in my heart I fell off my chair clutching my heart trying to breathe on the floor when Charlie burst in "Bella! Are you okay?" He glanced at the computer and stiffened "Look you are never going to move on if you are writing silly love letters to him"I opened my mouth to protest he just looked at me shaking his head "You know if you had never met him you wouldn't ever have to be like this, he controls you and he's not even here" I sobbed trying to stop the tears falling down my face…."I'm really trying charlie I really am" He pulled me up by my hand and hugged me "I know….let's go down and get some tea"

I followed my father down the stairs into the kitchen, Drinking tea at night had become our thing when the nightmares became too much normally coupled with whatever dessert item id baked previously, recently id been trying to make muffins as perfect as I could but I couldn't get them good enough. I was snapped out my thoughts by Charlie "Bella, you know Jake...well that boy is madly in love with you can't you give him a chance, i know I'm biased because he's Billy's boy but he could make you very happy" he took a bite out of a muffin and winked at me "Not enough chocolate for my taste.

I looked at my tea and thought about Jake, my warm sunny friend...could i give him the chance he deserved. I made a note to go to the store in the morning to get baking supplies I was going to bake like mad for those la push boys and Jake.


	4. Of Dresses and Shorts

Sorry everyone

I didn't realise how long my paragraphs were I'm hoping that doesn't put anyone off il make them better I promise.

ADULT THEMES IN THIS CHAPTER

LEWD BANTER

NUDITY ETC.

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

My alarm went off and I groaned rolling out of bed, maybe a bit too fast as I ended up falling out and banging my knee on the bedside table, I sighed stood up then went to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror at my wild bushy hair as I took my pyjamas off and stepped into the shower. I washed my hair and body shaving my legs and armpits, grabbed my towel as the cold air hit me I stood there frozen.

I thought about how much I hate the cold and wrapped my big fluffy towel around myself relishing in the warmth around my skin. I went through to my room and started picking out clothes digging around in my drawer I found a blue sundress something I would never have bought but Renee gifted me it before I moved here

I looked outside and the sun was out very rare for Forks there was even a warm breeze through the window so I decided on the dress. I thought to myself how I probably looked a bit overdone, I brushed my hair and put it into a tight braid as loose tendrils fell around my face I looked in the mirror not recognising myself

I grabbed my keys slipped a pair of sandals on and went down the stairs to get my purse and shopping bag to go to the store it was muffin making time then id go to la push to see Jake, I was surprised at the butterfly feeling in my tummy at thought of making him happy.

Jakes POV

I woke up later than usual moving my hair out of my eyes I rolled over to get my phone which was buzzing with messages

Seth: Just seen Bella she looks really pretty

Paul: Looks like leech-lover is trying to impress someone

Embry: Dude Bella looks smokin' if you don't then I will get what I mean.

I groaned and put my phone down closing my eyes for more sleep when I heard a knocking and a "Jake? Are you here" I couldn't mistake that voice anywhere, I got up padded down the hallway and opened the door.

"Morning Bells"..."woah"

She stood in front of me in a blue dress that flowed in the breeze the basket in her arms radiating a delicious smell and she had massive blush on her face trying to avoid eye contact with me, I was confused but then I looked down….

I ran as fast as I could leaving her at the door to my bedroom...i was naked as the day I was born HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN I hadn't bothered after phasing back last night and just collapsed from exhaustion and the heat.

I grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to be courteous and came out of my room to Bella sat in my kitchen avoiding looking at me with her hands over her face

"Look Bells I'm really sorry" She looked at me and started laughing.

"Well, that was unexpected... I mean I'm sure it's not that small" Bella laughed more tears coming down her face

"Jake it's not that" she tried to stifle her laughter "It was your face when you ran away" she started laughing again snorting nearly falling off the chair

I grabbed her before she could fall and she looked right into my eyes and went bright red, I made a pervy face like the emoji everyone uses "So what did you think" she turned bright bright red and slapped the back of my head causing me to fall out of the awkward position I was already in.

Bella POV.

I landed on top of Jacob making an oomph sound, I opened my eyes and I was there on his kitchen floor straddling his waist and I could slowly feel something poking me my dress was hitched up my thighs and one of the straps had fallen down.

Jacob was eyeing me up and down glancing at my milky thighs and my cleavage and all I could say was "I MADE MUFFINS FOR YOU AND THE PACK" and I shot off him to grab the basket.

He had gotten up by the time I got back looking rather hurt and also trying to hide the obvious situation in his shorts, i looked at him and put the basket down "Jake...I"

"Forget it, Bella, I'm going to shower" he stomped off and I stood there not really knowing how to feel. The warmth i felt wasn't from this summer heat, it was something new and exciting it made me want to explore it more...whatever it was.


	5. The Pack stomachs

Woah left it at kind of a moment there.

Let's see what chapter 5 brings us…..

Chapter 5

Jakes POV.

I stomped off to the bathroom ignoring the painful throbbing going on, what in the world was going on I could smell Bella and I could smell the muffins she was in such a hurry to get….but that other smell, I pulled my shorts off and dove into the shower closed the curtain put it as cold as I could to calm myself down.

Then I heard a knocking "Jake I'm sorry" there seems to be a lot of sorry going on between us today I thought to myself and still I could smell something delicious, then the door opened...i stood still as she walked in and the smell hit me it amplified with the steam in the bathroom the smell was Bella...she wanted me...that or she was thinking about the bloodsucker and all the things they did together ugh.

I peeked my head around the curtain and could see her there looking up at me "What do you want Bella? It's obvious you are comparing me to him so go on just say it" I ripped open the curtain and a gasp came from her she closed her mouth looked at me sternly

"Jacob Ephraim Black, I was not thinking of him at all, in fact, there is nothing to think about" her eyes brimmed with unshed tears "in fact Edward wouldn't even kiss me properly let alone anything else!" And with that, she flew out of the room I heard her pick up her keys and the basket and the door slammed.

What had I done…. I was being such an ass.

Bella POV.

In between crying and trying to get the image of Jake in front of me the water sliding down his chest, his dominant stature, his…..well everything I realised id gotten to my truck I opened the door and burst into tears further why was he being like this to me.

After what felt like forever I heard a knock at the window it was Embry and Quil, I opened the door and sniffled "Hi guys" they zeroed in on the muffin basket and started salivating I laughed "so want to take these to Emily with me?" They both nodded Embry jumped in the back and Quil in the front.

We got to Emily's and as soon as the door opened I was engulfed in a hug "Hello Bella what a wonderful surprise how are you?" I swallowed my sadness looking at her beaming smile "I'm good thank you iv just been making that many muffins recently I brought some over" the pack were all at the door at the scent of food.

Emily swatted them away "come on Bella let's feed these wolves" i felt warm inside as we put the basket on the table next to the plates of food already on the heaving table. I instantly felt bad "I am so sorry Emily I didn't want to step on your toes" Emily laughed "Nonsense Bella you are always welcome to help feed the pack"

I spent the rest of the day laughing and playing with Emily and the pack all my Jake worries pushed to the back of my mind.


	6. Not like that

What is going on between these two

Can they stop being stubborn for 5 seconds haha

Also il upload as many chapters as i can at the same time but i am a mother i don't have the time i did 10/11 years ago hahaha

Chapter 6

Jakes POV

I stepped out the shower and towelled myself dry then opened the door to see Billy, His face said it all he must have just got home when it all happened "Look dad.." He cut me off before I finished "Son pushing away Bella isn't going to help anyone!"

I looked down at my bare feet "But she still loves him and how am I supposed to believe anything she says to me? She was with him constantly, how am I supposed to believe nothing ever happened…"

"Son you just need to sit down and talk to her and if you ever want your plan to work then you need to show how much you love her, Shes at Sam and Emily's go on" I nodded and went to get changed then went out to find her.

Bella's POV.

I said goodbye to the pack and told t

hem id come back soon with more muffins. I walked over to my truck to go home, there was Jacob with his hands in his pockets I frowned and turned to get in my truck

"Bells please talk to me" I turned round to look at him "No Jake you shouted at me for no reason I didn't deserve that and even if I had with him it shouldn't make a difference, plus iv heard about the pack and the girls on the res…."

His face crumpled up "I didn't have sex with any of them like you did Bella" "Oh but other stuff is fine Jacob, is it? You know I barely even kissed Edward I wouldn't even know what a proper kiss was as he would pull away just as our lips touched whereas you sound very well educated" the tears were welling up in my eyes and I couldn't understand why he was just my friend.

Jacob POV

Why couldn't she just see!! I walked closer to her cupping softly under her chin "Isabella Swan, those girls they were just kisses all I could think about was you...you and him together kissing and making love...it destroyed me inside and now i feel even worse to find out that bastard wouldn't even let you feel good"

I felt her tears dripping onto my palm and looked at her lips I couldn't tell if they were pouting because she was crying or if she wanted a kiss, I chose the second option leaning forward to kiss her breath hitched in anticipation we were so close and then we heard footsteps "HEY JACOB HEYYYYYY" we both looked up and before I knew it she had gotten into the truck and gone.


	7. Making up

Sorry guys I uploaded a rough idea I did that I realised id completely messed up

Let's start again haha

Bella's POV

I got home feeling irritated after seeing that girl...the amazingly gorgeous tanned beauty and I ran upstairs into my room closed my door flopping onto my bed

Why was I was annoyed it was probably just a friend maybe I suppose… Someone I could never compete with...a million scenarios ran through my head as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next day feeling groggy and sick I tried to get up but I felt awful and judging from my silent phone Jake hadn't called or text. I put the phone on charge as it was dangerously low and I fell back to sleep dreaming of me and wolves dancing in the meadows.

Jake POV

I can't believe she would drive off like that….i tried to be angry but i couldn't she hasn't called or messaged me so i thought she was doing what most girls do.

I needed to get back to my plan of love, so far it had been a disaster all we had done is fight, I needed to ask Sam how to romance Bella.

I got to Sams knocking on the door, Emily answered "Hey Emily I need to think of ways to get Bella to fall for me but it seems to the opposite every time"

Emily just looked at me and laughed "you can't make someone fall for you all you can do is be there for her and make her happy" I sighed as that wasn't happening so far.

She let me in and I explained everything nodding along until she stopped me

"Jacob you two are both in vulnerable positions, She was abandoned by Edward and her seeing that girl made her think that was going to happen again or imprinting, and you are scared that if the cullens came back you'd lose her to him"

She could see the hurt in my eyes, her and Sam had to live with the fact they hurt Leah every day, I for one knew i wasn't going to imprint as for the cullens returning i hoped that would never happen. I put my head in my hands not knowing what to do next.

"How about I call her invite her to La Push for the bonfire party that's tomorrow?" said Emily hoping to see her friend again, i nodded and she picked up her cell phone calling Bellas home

"Oh Hello Charlie, is Bella there? Oh she's sick how long has she been sick since?...last night oh no, yes i have Jacob with me? She's been talking about him in her sleep! Okay well i'll send him round with some chicken soup for her, Thankyou nice talking to you too" she hung up and looked at my expression and laughed "So I'm guessing you thought she was in a girl mood with you" i looked down and mumbled "yeah i guess I did...i had no idea she'd be sick"

Emily smiled and went into the kitchen to start making some soup, I sat there twiddling my hands together feeling awful for thinking Bella was just in a mood. Suddenly a warm thermos of soup was placed in front of me into a lunch bag with some saltine crackers and ginger biscuits, I looked up at Emily and she smiled "Go get your girl Jake"

I got to Bellas as soon as I could, id learnt a lot from Emily today and I was determined to show Bella I was here for her.

Bella's POV.

I could hear a knocking sound, I stayed laid down hoping it would stop then it got louder so I sat up and there at the window was Jake, I stiffly got up and opened it before getting back into bed as Jake climbed through.

He faced me with a sad look on his face "Sorry I didn't come sooner, Charlie told us you were sick so here's some chicken soup and stuff" he rubbed the back of his head "and that girl she was a friend in fact she's in love with Embry so I'm not even on her radar"

I looked at him suddenly feeling full of hope and smiled "id really like some soup right now if you will have some with me of course….I'm sorry you felt you had to explain yourself to me i shouldn't of acted like that i have no right too…"

Jake came over and hugged me "We had an argument these things happen it's all ok now. You just need to remember I'm always going to be here for you" His tummy grumbled "And i'd be happy to have lunch with you" i couldn't help but laugh at this typical Jake always hungry.

Everything being ok between us we went down stairs and enjoyed a wonderful lunch provided for us by the lovely Emily

Part of me thought that if i wasn't so sick this could almost be counted as a date, i looked up and Jake was smiling at me his usual big sunny smile.

I couldn't control the blush creeping down my face as i looked back down at my food. Why was i feeling this way about my best friend.


End file.
